Naruto's 9th Return! Konohamru Rises and ADR Falls
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Konohamaru gets to have his time to shine at the expense of Vickie Guerrero and will a masterful plan get under Vickie's skin? Meanwhile, Hinata gets to have her time to shine as well after The Miz insults her and John Cena comes and Teddy Long makes Miz compete in a unique match. But Naruto better watch himself, for his new arch-nemisis is watching him somewhere...


Naruto's 9th Return! Konohamru Rises and Alberto Del Rio Falls!

By: DMEX

_Nadda is mine, ya feel me?_

-Parking Lot-

_A public bus pulls in. The door opens and Naruto, Konohamru and Edge comes out and the crowd is on their feet cheering for him. Naruto seems to be wearing what looks like a track suit and an orange hoodie with him name on it in dark blue._

**NARUTO'S 9****TH**** RETURN! KONOHAMARU RISES AND ALBERTO DEL RIO FALLS!**

-GM's Office (formerly John Laurinitus' Office)-

Vickie: What! Him again?

Dolph: Yeh! He just got off the public bus. Naruto, Konohamru and Edge are in the building!

_spray cans are heard outside the office they scramble outside and the door has in fact, been vandalized_

ADR: That ees bullcrap!

Dolph: Better than this line.

Vickie (very angry): _**AAGGGHHH! I'VE HAD IT WITH THOSE IDIOTS!**_

_Kakashi happens to be passing by and he reads it_

Kakashi: Only Naruto would think something this stupid is funny…

Vickie: Kakashi, tell Naruto and his 2 idiot friends that I'm going to Teddy Long about this!

-Locker Room-

(crowd cheers as Hinata seems to be rocking some sort of portable baby basket)

Cena: Hinata, glad you could make it.

Hinata: Couldn't find a baby sitter…

Cena: Baby sitter? Vickie's hiring!

Hinata: I'm not touching that with a 20 foot pole.

Cena: Nah, I'm just messing with ya. And congratulations, you're a mother-

*: Really?

(Crowd roars. It's The Miz)

Miz: Really? Really? Hinata Hyuga a mother? _**REALLY?**_

Hinata: Is that an issue?

Miz: No. Just thought I'd never hear the words: "Hinata is a mother."

Cena: So she had a baby, what's your point?

Miz: Who's the dad?

Hinata: Wanna hold him?

(Miz holds him and the baby vomits on him. The Miz is fuming mad)

Hinata (blushes): sorry…

Miz (angry): _**TAKE YOUR LITTLE BRAT BACK TO KOHONA AND-**_

*: Well, that's a fine how-di-ya-do, Miz.

Miz (angry): _**TEDDY, THAT LITTLE-**_

Teddy: Save it, playa! I'm runnin' RAW and Smackdown! this week so what I say goes! Ya feel me, playa!

Miz (disdainfully): Yes, sir.

Teddy: Good, tonight, you will face John Cena and Hinata Hyuga in a Handicapped Match under T-Bones Rules.

Cena: I'm not familiar with that.

Teddy: Simple really, even you can figure it out: ya win by pinfall, submission or knockout. However, there's no weapons allowed and Rope Break will be enforced.

Cena: Seems simple enough… Great idea, T-Lo. I wanna knock some sense into The Miz for what he was about to say and do.

-RAW ZONE-

Cole: So, do you know who's Hinata's baby's dad?

King: It's Naruto.

Cole: _**HIM? OF ALL PEOPLE?**_

King: Who were you expecting? Bugs Bunny?

Cole: oh, God! I don't even wanna know what her baby boy is gonna turn out to be like…

King: Will you shut it?

* (angry): _**EXCUSE ME!**_

_Crowd roars into boos. Vickie is in a foul mood…_

Kakashi: Why must we deal with her on a weekly basis?

King: I'm with Kakashi on this one.

Vickie: _**EXCUSE ME!**_

_Crowd boos even louder!_

Vickie: _**NARUTO, KONOHAMARU AND EDGE! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!**_

Kakashi: When are they going to learn…?

(ADR comes out with a grin on his face, crowd erupts into boos)

ADR: Vickie, no need to be so vile! I, Alberto Del Rio, already took care of yer leetle prublem!

Kakashi: Somehow, I seriously doubt that…

ADR: I broke their arms and tore dem off da socket!

Crowd (chanting): _**DEL RIO SUCKS! DEL RIO SUCKS! DEL RIO SUCKS!**_

Kakashi: I'm inclined to agree with them…

Cole: Finally, someone did something to that idiot Naruto.

*: _**OH YOU DID, DID YOU?**_

(crowd cheers wildly, both Vickie and ADR look perplexed)

*: Up here on the Titantron!

(it's none other than Edge and Naruto is with him)

Edge: Ya thought Del Rio got us? Look closely.

_Del Rio and Ziggler are hog tied and beaten up._

Naruto: Nice try, Icky Vickie! We still kicked your ass!

Vickie: Hold on! If Alberto Del Rio is tied and beaten up in the back, I'm in here, and Toronto is in Canada; _**THEN WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?**_

ADR?: Don't you recognize me, Dolph Ziggler's grandma!

(BOOF!)

Cole: _**OH COME ON!**_

(the crowd is going completely insane. It's Konohamru)

Vickie: _**YOU LITTLE-**_

Konohamru: _**TRANSFORM!**_

(BOOF!)

_A younger looking (what appears to be Vickie, and yes steam is covering the you-know-what parts) appears before Vickie_

Fem-Konohamru-Vickie (in her voice): What's wrong? Don't you like this?

_Crowd roars into laughter as well as 90% of the locker room. Kakashi and Cole face palm themselves while King has a shocked look on his face. Vickie screams in horror._

Cole: Good Lord…

Kakashi: Why am I not surprised…?

Kakashi (thinking): _I am so gonna get chewed out for this one when we get back…_

(BOOF!)

_Vickie runs away screaming in horror_

Konohamaru: Hey Vickie! I see yer underwear!

_Vickie turns around with her face all red and clutches her skirt in embarrassment. Crowd roars laughs harder!_

-later, Main Event-

(opening bell sounds)

Justin Roberts: The following is contest is a Handicapped Match _**UNDER T-BONES RULES! **_The only way to win is by way of pinfall, submission or by Knockout. There are no weapons allowed and Rope Breaks will be enforced.

Cole: This will be intresting…

_**AWESOME!**_

(crowd roars into boos as The Miz comes out)

Justin Roberts: Introducing first, from Cleveland, Ohio; standing at 6'1" weighing in at 231 lbs; _**THE MIZ!**_

King: Well, I can't say that The Miz doesn't deserve this because he does.

Kakashi: Well, should I get the meat wagon on the line?

Cole: Speaking of, I'm a bit famished; can you order me a double cheeseburger…

Kakashi: The _**"OTHER" **_meat wagon?

Cole: Oh! Nah, I think The Miz can hold his own….

_John Cena's music blares and the crowd roars into cheers_

Cena: What we have here is a loser who's about to get his ass kicked!

_Cena salutes and runs to the ring_

Justin Roberts: And his opponent, from West Newberry Massachusetts, weighing 240 lbs, JOOOOOHHHHNNN CEEEEEENNNAAAA!

King: Looks like Cena's gonna do us a favor…

Cole: I hope The Miz kicks the crap out of Hinata.

King: How can you be so cruel.

(the arena goes dark, for what appears to be no reason)

Kakashi: That's odd…

Cole: I think Chris Jericho is coming out?

King: No, remember, he's under probation today.

Cole: Yeh, I forgot about that-

(the arena seems to be snowing in the inside and a spotlight appears in the ring)

Kakashi: Is it snowing in here or is it just me?

Cole: Now that you mention it, I'm freezing…

King: How can it be snowing in the middle of summer, let alone; we're LIVE in San Diego, California?

_Hinata's Titantron shows up at last and Blessed by Christina Aguliera blares in the arena. The corwd is on their feet cheering for her_

King: Well, that explains it!

Justin Roberts: And his partner, accompanied by Naruto Uzumaki and Edge, from Kohona in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, "Mother Winter" Hinata Hyuga!

Cole: Mother Winter? It has nice sound to it.

King: Yeh, well I'm freezing! I think even our monitors are frozen solid.

(Bell sounds)

Cole: And why is that damn Naruto and Edge out there?

Kakashi: Don't know, don't care.

King: Looks like Cena and The Miz are starting this.

(Cena tags in Hinata)

King: Is that even legal?

Cole: I'm just getting word on my headset, that this is under intergender rules as well…

King: Well, at least Hinata won't get Disqualified…

(Hinata punches Miz in the gut hard. He clutches his stomach)

Cole: Stay on her, Miz!

King: Pipe down!

(Hinata leans Miz towards her and it looks like she kisses him)

Crowd: _**OOH!**_

Naruto: Hinata! What the hell? You're with me! Why the hell are you kissing his face?

Cole: _**HA HA! SUCKS TO BE YOU NARUTO!**_

Naruto and Edge: _**DON'T BE A &#%$# TOOL MICHAEL COLE!**_

(Hinata pulls him back and roundhouse kicks him in the back of his head)

King: That was nas-ty!

Kakashi: She named that The Frostbite.

_Hinata tags in Cena. Miz is a bit dazed and confused. He wipes her cold kiss of his face and gives her an angry look._

Naruto: _**HEY MIZ! IS THAT JOHN MORRISON IN THE CROWD?**_

Cole: Really,? I didn't see him?

King: Me neither…

_Cena slams him with an Attitude Adjustment_

King: _**ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!**_

Cena slaps the STF on and Miz taps out instantly

Ref: That's it, ring the bell!

(bell sounds)

Justin Roberts: The winners of this match, John Cena and "Mother Winter" Hinata Hyuga!

(Blessed blares in the arena and the crowd is on there feet. Naruto and Edge soon join them)

King: They are just one happy family aren't they.

_**IF YA SMELL! WHAT THE ROCK! IS COOKING!**_

(Electrifying blares in the arena. The corwd is cheering louder and the lights go out)

_The lights go back on and only Naruto is in the ring and The Rock is right behind him_

King: _**NARUTO! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!**_

(Naurto turns around and see his new archnemis, The Rock.)

_The Rock grabs him and lays him out with the Rock Bottom._

Cole: _**YES! ROCK BOTTOM TO NARUTO!**_

(The Rock grabs a mic)

Rock: Hey Naruto? Ya feelin' the pain yet?

(Naruto groans in pain)

Rock: _**IT DOESN'T MATTER! WHAT YOU FEEL! **_If I see or hear that you are in another edition of Monday Night RAW, I will take this Kunai Dagger and I'll make assume the postion and _**STICK THIS STRAIGHT UP YOUR CANDY ASS!**_

_The Rock assume his position and-_

Rock and The Crowd: _**IF YA SMEEEEEELLLALALALALA, WHAT THE ROCK- -IS- COOKING!**_

_Raises and eyebrow and Electrifying blares in the arena and the crowd cheers for The Rock_

END!

-NEXT TIME-

Naruto: It seems like every time I come to RAW to have a little fun and torment Vickie, I have to deal with Rocky's bullcrap! _**AGH!**_

Ino: _**NARUTO! WHO'S THAT PSYCHO COMING OUT OF THE FIRE?**_

Naruto: Don't know, but as soon as I confront The Rock and straighten this out, I'll deal with this demon!

Naurto: Next time! Naruto's 10th Return: A Confrontation and the Devil's Favorite Demon!


End file.
